


Little Obsessions

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione is obsessed with Bill's charms





	Little Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione Granger was known to get somewhat obsessed with things. She would go without food or sleep while working on research. She would drive herself to the brink of sanity (according to her friends), until her curiosity was satisfied and questions were answered.   
  
The current focus of her intense fascination was Bill Weasley's mouth.   
  
She had been captivated by quite a few of Bill's charms over the past year, ever since they had become more than partners and friends. First had been his hands, long-fingered, both elegant and rough. She had watched them do mundane tasks like moving rubble and opening books to more complicated endeavors, such as weaving the intricate counter-curses needed to open a tomb, and everything in between. She had been overcome with a warm, tight feeling in her chest, watching those worn hands cradle his newborn nephew; then overcome again with a somewhat hotter emotion watching Bill's hands slide her stockings down her legs.  
  
After his hands had come his hair, that long column of fire that seemed to curl around his neck and lick at his pectorals. It was silky-soft, almost with a life of its own, caressing Bill's body and her own in teasing strokes. Hermione loved to dig her hands into it and pull, holding on for dear life as Bill fucked her relentlessly. Later, passions sated, she would stroke his lengthy locks as his head lay cradled between her breasts.  
  
A few months ago, she had been riveted by the sight of Bill's spine as he toiled shirtless in one of Egypt's arid tombs. She had wanted to lick the perspiration off all along his lean backbone, from dimples to neck and back again. Later that same night she had her way, but it didn't snuff out her appreciation of Bill Weasley sans shirt. It was something she encouraged every time they were in warmer climes, and sometimes when they weren't.  
  
Now it was his full and luscious mouth and all the accoutrements it held.  
  
She had been watching him surreptitiously through lowered lashes as she perused her latest copy of Ars Alchemica. Bill was sitting at the other end of the kitchen table, scrolls, books and parchment spread out before him as he researched a counter curse for their latest project. His quill quivered in his hand as he reached up to scratch the back of his neck, mouth pursed as it was wont to do when he was thinking deeply.  
  
She loved watching his mouth when he was like this, sunk deep and hard in concentration. His mouth would quirk when he found something he thought was interesting, would frown when he was puzzled, then grin when he got the answer he was seeking. Sometimes his tongue would peek out from the side of his mouth, just the tip, as he was writing down his findings.   
  
This was enough to have Hermione squirming in her chair. She now almost wished she had worn knickers; she was becoming damp and it made her stick to the seat a bit.  
  
She settled down and continued to observe Bill. Every so often he would lick the tip of his quill before writing, or lick one of his fingers in order to turn a page.   
  
She imagined that tongue licking somewhere else and slid her hand up under her sundress, parting her wet folds with a finger and circling her clit. She bit back a moan as she watched Bill nibble on the end of his quill.  
  
"Problem, Hermione?"  
  
The question surprised her; Bill hadn't even looked up from what he was doing. If it hadn't been just the two of them in the room, she would've thought someone else spoke.   
  
"Erm, no. What makes you think that?"  
  
Bill did look at her now, laying down his quill and cocking an eyebrow at her. "You've been on the same page for half an hour now. You seem a little distracted. And flushed," he mused. "Something on your mind, love?"  
  
The man was entirely too perceptive. Or his keener senses had caught a whiff of her arousal. No matter. She wasn't one to lie or not go for what she wanted.   
  
"Actually," Hermione purred, "I was watching you. Have I told you that I find research extremely sexy?"  
  
He smirked. "Yes, a passion we both share. Amazing what a shag in the library will do to a bloke's perspective."  
  
Hermione stood from her chair and walked around the table to him, fingers trailing along the edge. Once she got to him, she lifted a leg and straddled his lap. "As much as I do like books, there was something else about you doing research that I found to be a better turn-on. Care to guess what it was?"  
  
Bill ran his hands up her thighs, under her dress. "With a mind like yours, I'm not sure I'll be able to put my finger on it." His fingers had found her, wet with wanting. "No knickers, Hermione? You're in a naughty mood today."  
  
"I think you're quite capable of putting your finger on it," Hermione gasped as he began stroking her. "However, I will clue you in. I want your mouth." With that, she took what she wanted, driving her tongue between his lips and licking the roof of his mouth. Bill's tongue joined in, dueling with hers until she sucked it into her own mouth before letting go of him with a slight pop.  
  
"Where do you want it?" Bill growled, moving the orifice in question to her neck, sucking blood to the surface, marking her.  
  
Hermione grasped his head in both of her hands, jerking him upward so he could look her in the eye. "I want your mouth on my cunt. I want your tongue inside of me. I want you to lap me up like a cat with a dish of cream."  
  
Bill pushed her off of him and onto the tabletop, reaching behind him to grab his wand from his rear pocket. A hastily muttered hovering charm and Hermione was floating a few inches above the table. A second charm and she was naked, wearing nothing but a smile.  
  
Bill sat again and reached for her, drawing her legs about his neck. "Hang on to me," he murmured, then put his mouth to work.  
  
That glorious, talented, lovely mouth.  
  
He tongued her with rough strokes from her anus to her clit. He suckled on her clit, blew, drew her folds into his mouth and drew the sweetness from them. Hermione held on as he asked, hands in his hair pulling as she arched backwards and quivered. She moaned as she undulated her hips, rubbing herself into that Merlin-given gift of Bill's oral cavern.   
  
Bill felt the tiny spasms as Hermione's orgasm drew near, how her pulse jumped and her body seemed to draw him in as he fucked her with his tongue. Sliding up, he made his tongue into a sharp point, stabbing her clit with it until she let go with a howl.   
  
Bill released the hovering charm, easing her down to the tabletop as she gasped for air. "Now, was that all, or were there other body parts of mine you might be interested in?" he leered as he rubbed his still-restrained cock against her.   
  
Hermione sat up quickly and found him with her clever hands.  "Oh, there might be something here I'd like," she responded as she eased down his zipper. She reached in once it was down , freeing him from the confines of his boxers and stroked him with knowing fingers. "I'll share mine if you share yours."  
  
"Sharing is good," Bill said, leaning down to kiss her as he thrust forward inside of her clenching heat. He grasped both hips in his hands as he pounded into her. "Sharing is so fucking good."  
  
Hermione wrapped her legs around his pistoning hips and leaned back on her hands, giving her the leverage to thrust back. His fingers would surely be leaving tiny bruises where they gripped her, as would her heels as they dug into his back. She threw back her head, hair sliding across the skewed parchments and books, calling out his name on every exhale.   
  
The table creaked as they moved together, papers falling to the floor. Hermione leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss, panting against his cheek. "Oh Merlin, Bill, I'm going to come."  
  
"So fucking good, love. So hot, so tight, so mine," he muttered back, kissing her sloppily, licking her chin. "Come for me!"  
  
She came, screaming, muscles tightening so he could barely move, her arms giving out from under her as she fell to the table in a boneless heap. Bill's thrusts intensified, moving her back and forth across his research materials until he himself reached release. Hermione managed to lift her head enough to watch him as he thrust one last time, violently. Every muscle in his body seemed to seize as he grimaced and ground out her name between clenched teeth. He then fell forward, laying his head beneath her breasts as his heartbeat began to slow. She lay there quite content, stroking his hair away from his sweaty forehead.  
  
After a few minutes he looked up at her. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about?"  
  
She smiled, tracing his mouth with a finger and shrugging. "Just one of my little obsessions."

 


End file.
